El hombre de su vida
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque él era el hombre de su vida


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo único**

* * *

Tomó un mechón de aquel cabello castaño y aspiró. Y estaba seguro de que nunca se cansaría de hacer eso, nunca dejaría de admirar su olor, su perfume, porque era un olor natural, era ese pequeño detalle de ella que lo volvía completamente loco.

Ella gimió y suspiró entre sus brazos. Y él la estrechó aún más, en cada minúsculo minuto de su vida necesitaba sentirla suya, más de lo que ya era. Era en ese preciso momento en que sus labios se unían, reclamándose mutuamente, como si su unión fuese terriblemente necesaria.

Hacía poco que estaban juntos, al menos eso le parecía a él. Porque dos años y algunos meses-no era bueno para los números. Ella era experta en ellos y pese a sus esfuerzos aún no lograba que él recordase la fecha exacta de su aniversario. Gracias a Merlín que siempre le perdonaba esos pequeños olvidos.- era poco tiempo, demasiado poco. Al principio había sido una obsesión, pero poco a poco se convirtió en algo más profundo. Afortunadamente no era el único que comenzaba a sentir ciertas… alteraciones.

Luego de entregarle a Potter, Bellatrix había accedido a entregarle a la castaña como pago-y como era la primera cosa buena y extraordinaria que hacía la Lestrange, lo mejor era no opinar-, se la llevo y la tuvo en cautiverio. Se aprovechó de su cuerpo, porque su obsesión había cruzado tales barreras sexuales que eran de urgencia satisfacer; pero no contaba que la obsesión se convertiría en adicción y tiempo después en amor.

Ella también sentía el cambio, y él lo sabía no porque ella se lo hubiese dicho, sino que comenzaba a colaborar en el acto sexual, volviendo aún más loco-excitantemente hablando- de lo que ya podía estar. Porque él no contaba con que ella de unos días a otros comenzase a gemir ante sus caricias, que correspondiera a sus besos y aún peor que ella también participase en la unión de sus cuerpos.

Eso, precisamente eso fue su perdición. Fue eso lo que le dio el valor necesario para esconderse, para escapar de la guerra, para escapar de Voldemort, de los aurores, del mundo en realidad. Ella estaba un poco reticente al principio; pero logró convencerla de que era un caso perdido luchar, después de todo ¿Qué ganarían? Sí ganaban los buenos-y según ella esto era lo más seguro.- él tendría que alejarse de ella, porque estaba seguro de que "ellos" lo aceptasen entre los suyos. De igual forma ocurría si ganaban los malos… ella jamás sería aceptada. Al final siempre tendrían que separarse y eso no era una opción tentadora.

Y pese a que sabían que la guerra había acabado hace mucho seguían allí, en aquel lugar que se había convertido en su refugio, lejos de todos; pero muy cerca el uno al otro y sólo eso era importante.

Bueno no sólo ellos, sino también la pequeña Rose, que por cierto agradecía a Merlín que se pareciese por completo a su madre, porque en sus genes no había absolutamente nada bueno y eso debía admitirlo, es más aún no entendía como una mujer tan hermosa como la castaña que estaba entre sus brazos podía haberse fijado en él.

-Mami, papi he encontrado una estrella.- dijo una chica de cabellera castaña y algo parecida a la mujer que aquel hombre abrazaba con posesión.

Scabior sonrió, casi al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Hermione. Aquella estrella de mar que su hija portaba en sus pequeñas y frágiles manos era realmente hermosa y comprendía la fascinación de la pequeña ante tal cosa.

-Es hermosa.-admiró la castaña mayor aún sin quitar su sonrisa.

Él observó la estrella y luego a su esposa e hija. Aquella estrella podía ser demasiado hermosa, sin embargo…

-No es más hermosa que ustedes.-admitió.

La pequeña Rose sonrió y abrazó a su padre totalmente conmovida ante sus palabras. Hermione simplemente sonrió y luego de que Rose soltó a Scabior, ella le besó, así como cada vez que se daba cuenta la verdadera razón por la cual estaba en aquella playa solitaria.

Porque la razón por la que ella se hubiese fijado en un hombre como Scabior, era su corazón, pese a que él se negase a aceptarlo su corazón era hermoso y más allá de ese sexy rostro, cuerpo y demás, había un gran hombre, el hombre de su vida.


End file.
